Knife and Compass
|released = 16.5.1 |rateoffire = 85 |capacity = 1 |mobility = 65 |cost = Obtained from the Summertime Season Battle Pass |Level required = 1 |reskinof = Heartbreakers |attribute = }} The is a Backup weapon released in the 16.5.1 update. It can be obtained from the Summertime Season Battle Pass. Appearance The Knife and Compass is a Swiss Army Knife with all attachments extended, along with a red compass. The new attribute, ''Enemy Detector, ''works as if a compass is pointing to the North Pole. The red part of the compass will point and follow to nearest enemy (regardless of being seen or not), which makes them easier to track down, especially in maps with many hiding places such as Ice Palace. Strategy The Knife and Compass has moderate-high damage, a fast fire rate, decent mobility and a moderate capacity for a weapon with no reload. Tips * It can be used in tandem with other powerful one-shot weapons such as Third Eye. * Do not use this for 3 Category Spam (3cs), as it has a small pullout time that can ruin the momentum of the spam. * Aim for the head, as it cripples an enemy plus the random effects which damage them more. * Use this as a way to ambush and flank enemies as the compass points to the nearest enemy player, making it effective in maze-like close-range combat maps such as Pool Party. * Its detection ability can also be used to pinpoint the exact location of the target. * Don’t use this in close ranged maps with many people, as the detection ability will be useless when every second you will be staring at an enemy. Counters * Keep your distance and strafe around, as this weapon has projectile speed and a straight line of fire. * Pick off its users with a sniper, or go in and blast them with a Heavy or shotgun. * As it has a fast firerate, be careful not to get caught into a close-range encounter with this weapon as it has the potential to kill someone quickly. * As the weapon has pullout time, take advantage of the precious split second to score a kill on its users. * Be aware of its users, since he/she will locate you regardless of where you hide. * If you ever get hit in the head, it is important to rocket jump or escape with a high mobility melee as to not be finished off by another weapon. * An experienced player can estimate your movements and where the shot might land, so be wary. Recommended Maps N/A Equipment Setups A loadout with powerful weapons to finish the enemy once you hit them with this weapon. Trivia * Despite being named Knife and Compass, the "knife" is actually the Swiss knife, since it has multiple blades whereas the latter has only one. * The Swiss Army Knife relates to the theme as it is an important tool in survival kits. *This is the first weapon with “Enemy Detector” attribute. The second is the Sharp-Eyed Courier. *Despite being a Backup weapon, it looks more like a Special weapon due to how most thrown weapons such as the Tactical Tomahawk or Snowball are classified as a Special weapon. *For some reason when you aim for the body and get a kill, it will count as a headshot. *Because it only hits headshots, it is the reason why the Knife and Compass cannot harm anything headless (such as a Headless Zombie). Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Random Effect Category:Enemy Detector Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Critical Damage Category:Legendary